Darkness Falls
by HisakiYuki
Summary: Reanef is found wandering the streets of a nearby rundown town. A pack of supernatural beasts summon him to come with them even though he refuses. What awaits our young Demon Lord in the chapters to follow and what do these vile beasts want with him?
1. Dangerous Territory

"**Darkness Falls..."**

**By: Vanpi**

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters portrayed in this story that were originally from the manga Demon Dairy do not belong to me. I'm using them for the time being to satisfy my always twisting and turning imagination. However, Yami-Deomin, Nail, Creetion, Crestfallen and Zack all belong to me and I love them dearly, no matter how evil some people can be. So, please do not steal them from me for your own use because they are mine.

**Parings: **There may be some down the road, but you'll have to read the story to find out the details.

**Notes: **The sentences written in Italics are thoughts.

**Warnings:** This story takes place in a time frame that doesn't directly follow the Demon Dairy plotline for the original manga. Also, the characters I choose to use may seem to be out of character to a certain extent. Plus, there is a slight rape scene in the chapters to follow, but nothing too detailed due to my tastes. I think that'll be actually quite mild compared to some fics I've read, but I thought that I should give you guys a little warning before you got attached to this story and all to only find out later on that you don't like where it's headed. But, if you think you can handle it, then be my guest and read on.

"**Darkness Falls..."**

Chapter 1

Dangerous Territory

A young man walked down the rain-soaked streets of a town that was close to his castle of which was hidden by the surrounding forest. He was beautiful, elegant and seemed, as though he hadn't been touched by society's sins. His hair was a few shades from the lightest color of blonde anyone had ever seen and his eyes were the color of aqua-green. His cloths held an elegance all their own that signified that he was far from home. Who would have known that this was a Demon Lord out and about in search of something?

This place was filled with all sorts of vermin that no one would want to run into. With it close to midnight most of them were out at the moment as well. A majority of them were drunk and others were just here to cause trouble for their defenseless victims. The auras of this place seemed to suffocate this town and Reanef didn't enjoy this fact at all. Due to this, the boy's instincts were crying out to him, urging the boy to hurry on his way.

Raindrops trickled down Reanef's face as he crossed a deserted road. It had begun to poor once again and everything seemed dark and dreary around this town that was choked with negative auras.

As the teen wiped his bangs out of his face when he passed by yet another alley he thought for a moment that he had just heard something moving around behind him. As he turned around to see what it was the teen was surprised to see two little beady yellow eyes staring back at him from the shadows. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes melted as he noticed what it was. A tiny black kitten that was soaked from head to tail and looked as though it had been half starved had a look of overwhelming affection for the unknown guy standing before him. The little guy couldn't have been more than eight weeks old and it was most likely one of those many strays that stayed alive by picking through the garbage around this rundown place. The Demon Lord's eyes filled with joy and compassion at the sight of the little guy and he scooped him up into his arms and covered the feline with his black robes. The poor little guy wasn't able to do anything but tremble uncontrollably as he tried to get warm.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll take care of you." Reanef said as he spoke with a slight grin on his face to the drenched little kitten in his arms, before turning to leave. He then disappeared around a corner as he walked down the street and on into the night.

/&/

Three figures dressed in long black trench coats walked down the rain-soaked streets of this town choked with negative auras. They were all tall, elegant and each of them carried an eerie demeanor about them. A demeanor that signified that the purpose for them being out tonight wasn't one of good intent. The tallest of the three had long pitch-black hair that came inches from draping on the ground and his amethyst eyes withheld an intimidation that warned everyone to be cautious who crossed his path. The second tallest stood about five foot eight and was a brunette, his hair landing just pass shoulder-length. His eyes were a shade of violent red, a color of which someone would only find captured within a ruby. The shorter of the two with eyes of dark-green stood approximately five foot four and had dirty-blond hair that was spiked up and pointed every which way.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up the scent of something. He inhaled the air around him as he concentrated his senses. The whole pack then came to a complete halt as they awaited a response from him.

"Nail… I sense him." Creetion said a few moments later as he closed his eyes to gather more from his meditation in order to find their target. His short, spiky, dirty-blonde hair then began to sway in the evening wind as the moments passed.

"Hmm…I, as well." Nail, the leader of their pack closed his eyes for a better sense as to where the boy might be. He then opened them after a few seconds had passed without retrieving any beneficial results.

"Creetion, try to pinpoint exactly where the boy is as your senses are more in tune when it comes to things as such." Nail said as he spoke again.

"Hold on…" Came Creetion's reply a few moments later as he tried to pinpoint their target's exact location. The vamp slowly opened his dark-green eyes after that and nodded.

"This way." He then said. Waving his hand in the air, the guy signaled for his pack to follow his lead. The blonde then turned to walk down a side street as the others followed beside him.

/&/

Reanef passed by yet another dark alley as he made his way to the outskirts of this overcrowded town that had been over choked with grief. A few moments later the little black feline of which the teen was holding suddenly looked up at him and began hissing hysterically. This startled the teen who then accidentally dropped the little guy in return. Reanef then stood in a trance for a few moments while wondering why the kitten had done so, watching as it darted into a nearby alley to only disappear.

"You should know not to pick up a black cat after it has crossed your path, for they always bring you bad luck." A silky deep voice broke Reanef from his trance as three tall figures walked out of the alleyway a few moments later. Startling Reanef, the boy stepped back as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

The tallest of the three was now petting the little black kitten as he held it in his arms; the kitten that Reanef had held in his cloak just a few moments before. The young Demon Lord was even more surprised to find that the little feline was now purring loudly as its master placed a black-spiky collar around its tinyneck.

_"Whoa… What's going on?"_ Reanef began to wonder.

"How loyal these little guys are, especially when you're capable of controlling them." The man spoke to Reanef again as a slight smile played at his glossy lips.

"Excuse me mister, but what do you mean by that?" Reanef replied, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't tend to repeat myself very often, so if you don't get it then that's your loss. It's easier that way anyways." The man spoke again as he took a step closer towards Reanef.

"Mister what are you talking about?" The teen's eyes glistened slightly with fear as he slowly realized that these guys were up to nothing but trouble.

"We have come for you, precisely." The man replied as he came within a foot of Reanef's face to then bend down to meet him at eye level, violent amethyst eyes now colliding with frightened aqua-green.

"What? Who are you?" Reanef tried to take a step back but was stopped in his tracks when the guy in front of him reached forward and forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Ouch!" The teen winced as the stranger pulled his body closer to him.

"I'm known as Nail, the leader of my master's third vampire pack."

"Huh?" Reanef's eyes met with Nail's again. "_What does he want with me?_"

"All things will come in time, but for now you are to come with us. Creetion, take the cat." Nail said after slowly closing his eyes, to only a few seconds later open them to look in his comrades' direction.

"Yes, master." Creetion closed his eyes slowly and then gave a small bow, showing his master the outmost respect. He then met the older man's gaze soon afterwards, out-reaching his hand in his direction.

Nail released the cat soon after from his grasp. It then ran towards the blonde standing behind him and jumped in his arms. The guy then took his other hand and forcibly grabbed Reanef's chin as the boy tried to back away again.

"No!" The teen screamed as he tried to brake away from the vamp's firm grasp. In return, Nail tried to hold his captive still, his long black hair draping onto the cold, wet cement.

"Crestfallen, the cloth."

"Master, one moment." The brunette beside Creetion searched one of his pockets and then pulled out a cloth after a few moments. He then walked over and knelt beside the boy and his leader.

The brunette then tried to place the wet cloth over the teen's face. His attempt only failed as Reanef evaded him and bit his hand, drawing blood. After this the teen freaked out and tried to brake free once again. This time, the Demon Lord succeeded and broke away, but his freedom was short-lived. Nail jumped to his feet, grabbed the boy and forcefully slammed him against the brick wall of a nearby building, pinning him so he couldn't try that stunt again.

"Nail, please hold him still!" Crestfallen yelled, clearly annoyed by what Reanef had done.

"My pleasure…" Nail replied a few moments later as an evil grin slowly crawled across his lips, revealing his sharp fangs. Reanef didn't like that comment one bit and started to squirm contrary to Nail's powerful grip.

"I think not, little one." The Leader replied as he leaned against the young Demon Lord to help aid in keeping the boy still. After a few moments Reanef realized his attempts were futile and stopped squirming, clearly annoyed and frightened. Nail's violent amethyst eyes were now glistening with hunger. He then glanced at the boy's neck to notice that his collar was in the way.

"Away!" Nail said aloud and the robes around Reanef's neck loosened and fell to his shoulders.

_"He…He!!"_ Reanef now understood what Nail was up to.

Before the teen could even process another thought throughout his mind Nail's pitch-black hair was tickling his chest as the vamp sniffed at his neck. Reanef froze and looked towards the sky as warm tears started to slide down his face. He was trying not to think about what was going to happen next.

"Gasp!!!" The severe pain of flesh being torn-apart enveloped Reanef's neck as Nail bit into his delicate skin. The boy's eyes then glazed over as the pain ravaged his body, paralyzing him.

A wet cloth was then placed over his face after a few moments as he fought to breath due to Nail holding him captive, unwilling to let his prey go. The teen tried to hopelessly move his head to the side for air but soon found that he couldn't. He vaguely noticed out of the corner of his eye that it was Crestfallen who was keeping him from being able to move his head.

"In a few moments it'll all be over and you my friend can rest in the cage of your mind." The brunette said with a smile as he noticed Reanef was about to loss consciousness, the boy's eyes dulling a bit as they began to roll back in his head slowly. Time seemed to stand still as Reanef sat there, held captive by a vamp who was slowly draining his energy away. The boy's body then went limp after a few more seconds passed, his mind finally being surrendered to the shadows of his soul.

The brunette watched as Nail kept a hold of Reanef even after the poor boy's body had fallen limp. With one glance at his master, the vamp knew that with the trance that he was in at the moment, it would only be a matter of time when the Demon Lord would finally fall to death's door. He had seen this happen before with Nail and he knew that if he didn't take a stand soon his partner would be past the point of control.

"Nail, that's enough! He'll die if you hold onto him too much longer." Creetion said as he walked towards the other two vamps.

"Err!! …Eh!!!" Nail growled and then slowly released his victim after a few more seconds passed, clearly looking as though he hadn't had his fill. Reanef's limp body then fell hopelessly to the ground as Nail stood and walked away.

Crestfallen then gently picked up the boy and held him in his arms. The teen looked as though death had almost taken him. A mix of blood and water due to the night's storm and Nail's attack caused the boy's hair to shimmer in the midnight air. The young Demon Lord's tears glistened against the light of the night, as he lay unconscious in the vamp's arms. Feeling a bit of compassion for the boy, the brunette smirked and slowly wiped the teen's hair out of his eyes and wrapped him in his black cloak. He then tore his gaze from the teen and looked towards his teammates.

"Come, we've got what we came for. Now, let's return." The brunette said to the others as he spoke. Creetion then nodded in agreement and stepped forward towards his partner.

"Err...Fine!" Nail yelled as he turned around to join his partners.

"What's eating you? It can't be the kid, can it?" Creetion replied as he glanced at Nail and then smirked at the man's last remark.

"Shut up! Master better just allow me the free time to feed after we get back or I'm going to finish dining on that kid!" Nail snapped back.

"Hmm… Just like you. Always allowing your eating habits and feelings to get the best of you…" The blonde snickered once again as they walked on into the night.

"I'll snap your neck if you don't keep your trap shut!" Nail gave Creetion a deathly glare, trying to make his remark sound convincing.

"Hmm…I don't think you want to do that." The shorter vamp closed his eyes, grinned and kicked at the ground.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" Crestfallen then let out a long sigh as the three of them walked on to then disappear into the shadows of the night, the moonlight appearing overhead due to the clouds beginning to dissipate.

"**To be continued in chapter two..."**

**An: **Ah…! The first chapter of Darkness Falls is done and with it marks the birth of a new story. Yay! Anyways, the only regret I have is that for a first chapter it kind of bothers me that it's so short. I even tried to make it as long as I could and I even thought about throwing in another scene. But, for story purposes, I couldn't. Neyways, I'm very glade that I was so determined to stay up the other night and write the rest of the first draft for this chapter because I believe it really paid off. I love the way it's headed and the plotline laid its self down way more smoothly then I thought it would. I was literally writing that first draft while I was in the final process of becoming sick as a dog. I'm so surprised that I did it because I've never even tried to draw when I was that sick before let alone write. By the time I shut down my computer to go to sleep my throat and body was killing me and then I came down with a severe set of chills. What inspiration can do to you. Anyways, I hope you've liked the story so far and please comment, telling me what you think about it. You may also give me some suggestions if you wish because you never know, it might give me an idea for the story that I'm more then likely able to use. Well, until next time... -Vanpi


	2. Imprisoned

"**Darkness Falls..."**

**By: Vanpi**

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters portrayed in this story that were originally from the manga Demon Dairy do not belong to me. I'm using them for the time being to satisfy my always twisting and turning imagination. However, Yami-Deomin, Nail, Creetion, Crestfallen and Zack all belong to me and I love them dearly, no matter how evil some people can be. So, please do not steal them from me for your own use because they are mine.

**Parings: **There may be some down the road, but you'll have to read the story to find out the details.

**Notes: **The sentences written in Italics are thoughts.

**Warnings:** This story takes place in a time frame that doesn't directly follow the Demon Dairy plotline for the original manga. Also, the characters I choose to use may seem to be out of character to a certain extent. Plus, there is a slight rape scene in the chapters to follow, but nothing too detailed due to my tastes. I think that'll be actually quite mild compared to some fics I've read, but I thought that I should give you guys a little warning before you got attached to this story and all to only find out later on that you don't like where it's headed. But, if you think you can handle it, then be my guest and read on.

"**Darkness Falls..."**

Chapter 2

Imprisoned

Reanef slowly regained consciousness due to a slightly irritating feeling of someone caressing his hair. The teen then flinched due to the severe pain that engulfed his neck as he moved his head to the side. The boy's mind and body seemed somewhat foggy and for some reason he couldn't figure out what had caused this at the moment.

"Huh?" His aqua-green eyes slowly opened only to find an unknown figure kneeling before him. The man was dressed in a long pitch-black robe that was trimmed with crimson-red fur. His eyes were a shade of pitch black that not only matched part of his robes, but the man's long raven-black hair as well. _"What's going on? What's happening and who...?" _

"Ah! You're finally awake little one? It looks as though my Nail drained you worse then I had first intended." The man kneeling before the boy slightly snickered as he stood.

"What are you talking about?" The teen whispered in response as he tried to pull himself up off the bed. Failing in his attempt, the teen's body refused to hold his own weight, rendering him defenseless.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember any of the events that took place only a few hours ago?" The figure standing before him replied soon after.

"What do you mean? Who are you and Nail…" Reanef trailed off as he froze, catching on as the fogginess in his mind started to dissipate.

"Wait a moment. Nail is the leader of that pack of Vamps I encountered from earlier! He's yours?" As he spoke, the young teen's aqua-green eyes widened in fear due to the thought.

"Correct little one. I find that you're finally starting to catch on." The guy before him grinned before turning away to lean against the windowsill beside the bed.

"What do you want mister?" Reanef's aqua-green eyes slightly filled with tears as he spoke, knowing that the events that were to follow would not be to his likening.

"First of all, I'm known as Yami-Deomin, but you may call me Deomin for short. On another note, I want you as one of my own, precisely speaking." The older man replied quite sternly, looking as though he was ready to pounce on his prey at any moment.

" What are you talking about mister? I can't be yours. I'm not someone who can be picked right off the streets. I have a place to go to and I have someone awaiting my return." The boy tried to change the course of where this conversation was headed, clearly not liking the path in which it was leading towards.

"You think I'm not aware of the fact that you're a Demon Lord? I am one as well and your abuse of authority annoys me to no end. You're useless in a position as such as far as I'm concerned, but your beauty alone makes up for it."

"What do you mean by that mister? That's why I have Eclipse. He's teaching me how to act, as a true Demon Lord should. " Reanef shot back nervously, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position as his strength slowly began returning, leaning against the headboard.

"Let's just say that if you don't step down from your position as a Demon Lord and sign your will over to me, I'll not only reek havoc across your land and destroy everything in sight, but I'll also make sure that you have nothing to return to." Deomin's eyes seemed to glow deep red with passion as he spoke of the chain of events to come, an evil smile beginning to play across his lips. The response from the Demon Lord standing before Reanef was nerve racking. The teen's body then began to tremble slightly as the blonde comprehended what the man had said. _"What am I going to do?"_

"The choice is yours alone, but I'd recommend that you take my offer." Deomin glanced at Reanef with interest, wondering what the awaited response was going to be.

"I... I'm sorry mister, but I can't do that. If I where to oblige, you'd not only be able take my free will away, but my control over the situation as well." Reanef was shaking like hell due to his response but he also knew that he had to take a stand at the moment. Just as Eclipse had taught him;_ "Let your superiority stand no matter what, even if you're around others such as yourself."_

"Have it your way..." The Demon Lord then sighed due to the teen's response. "I hope you enjoy the events to follow because I look forward to them."

"..." Reanef sighed due to not being able to take the situation into his own hands at the moment. The room of which the two men occupied then fell completely silent for a few moments while both Demon Lord's considered the events that where likely to follow. A knock was then heard at the door a few seconds later.

"Come in!" Deomin ordered as he glanced towards the wooden frame. Three figures dressed in long black trench coats then entered the room as the door opened, Reanef recognizing them immediately. If the teen thought that he was nervous a few moments ago, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. The feelings he felt when he laid eyes on these three were way worse then anything he had ever encountered before.

"Master...?" All three of the vamps kneeled before their leader and bowed. Nail then stood as the others kept their position, kneeling before their comrades.

"I was wondering where you three might be." Deomin said aloud as Nail faced him.

"I figured as much. That's why I took my time to get here as always." Nail replied sarcastically with a snicker.

"This is a warning Nail. That attitude of yours is going to be the death of you in the future. Best to change it while you still can." The Vamp's master gave Nail a stern look.

"Like I care... Eh! If anything, my 'ATTITUDE' is the reason I'm still alive." Nail Spat back.

"I can side with you on that. By the way, were you able to complete your goal as of earlier?"

"You mean my thirst to feed? No! And you wanna know why? It's because of that damn guard again! That bastard messed up his post and let him-self get killed! In doing so, I had to take care of the mess and kill the remaining demons parading around the grounds. I'll jump on that kid in a few minutes if I don't get my fill!" Nail yelled as he thought about what had happened. Reanef winced in fear, sinking slowly into the mattress of which he laid, as Nail's voice echoed off the walls of the room they were in.

" That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Deomin said calmly as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"And what do you mean by that?" Nail asked as he snickered again, making it clear that he was in a bad mood.

"It seems that this little one has chosen to decline my offer. Due to this I'm allowing you three to do what you want with him so long as you don't kill him. But before you do so, do take him to the cell block 1606 and bind him there." Nail's master calmly replied as he glanced back at the weakened and terrified teen lying on the bed across from him. A slight grin crawled across the older man's face as he noticed the boy flinch due to what he had said. _"This shall be fun indeed little one." _The teen's aqua-green eyes filled with fear for he now knew what the outcome of this situation surely meant, especially with Nail being involved.

"It shall be my pleasure master." Nail said as an evil grin played across his lips.

"Good then, your dismissed." Creetion and Crestfallen then arose and stood beside their leader. The three vamps then advanced towards the bed of which the teen laid, eager to indulge their task at hand.

"No! Don't touch me!" Reanef yelled as Nail approached him and grabbed his wrist. The teen had no hope of escape due to being too weak to defend him-self. Aside from this he struggled to brake away from the man's grasp to the best of his ability anyway.

"You brought this upon yourself little one." Nail hissed into Reanef's ear as he struggled to brake away from his captors. Nail then positioned himself atop of the boy's delicate body, pinning the blonde between the bed and him so he couldn't struggle.

"No!" Reanef screamed.

"Keep it up and I'll drain you of what energy you have left!" The vamp nearly screamed in return. An evil grin played at the man's lips even though he was clearly annoyed.

"I'd do what he says kid unless you want it worse from him later." Creetion spoke up, trying to help out the situation for fear of possibly having a dead body on their hands later on due to the way Nail might get.

"He's already in a grouchy mood as it is. I wouldn't try to piss him off anymore than he is already." The vamp then whipped one of his spikes of hair away from his face.

Reanef hated to admit it, but the blonde was correct for once. The best thing to do at the moment was to allow them to finish their task at hand. _" I have to save what energy I have left to resist later depending on what they want to do with me. I am over powered in the end as it goes anyways."_ Reanef then slowly looked off to his left and stopped resisting as the man above him held him down.

"Try that stunt again and see where it leads you... I dare yah, brat!" Nail hissed. The teen then positioned his head off to the side, giving the man above him no response to the crude remark in return.

"Eh! What happened? To scared to see where it'd lead you!" Nail growled.

"Snap!" The older man slapped Reanef across the face after he failed to respond yet again. Nail was hoping to kick start the teen into struggling once again, but the boy just turned his head to glare at him instead.

"Nail! Nock it off! You're not helping the situation! Now get up and help us get him down stairs instead of just toying with him! You'll have your fun, but for now just shut up!" Creetion yelled, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Shut up! I know what needs to be done! Now leave me the hell alone!" Nail yelled as he got up, leaving Reanef to the other two as he steamed out of the room to await them in the hall.

"Now that that's settled, let's get this over with." Creetion said as he and Crestfallen went to grab Reanef.

"Ok… On your feet." Crestfallen said as they picked Reanef up off the bed. The teen in return tried to comply with best of his ability and got on his feet. This only lasted a few moments though before the boy's body decided to refuse holding his wait any longer. The teen then collapsed to the floor as he fell unconscious.

"Damn it!" Creetion cursed.

"I'll take him." Crestfallen said in return. The brunette then pick the teen up and placed him in his arms before heading towards the door.

"I guess that's ok." The blonde replied as he followed his friend out into the hallway to meet up with their teammate.

_"Creetion, Crestfallen..."_

_"Yes Master? What is it?" _The two replied telepathically to their superior who was obviously still supervising them.

_"Make sure to keep an eye on Nail. Plus, don't allow him to get to carried away."_ Deomin ordered his two servants after he silently watched them depart the room.

_"We shall keep an eye on him my lord."_ The two vamps answered in return.

_"I trust that you will." _The Demon Lord slowly closed his eyes before severing the telepathic link with his servants.

Crestfallen and Creetion met up with their friend a few moments later in the hallway before heading towards the cellblock. Nail was clearly still annoyed with what had happened, but the three of them stayed silent as they disappeared into the lower chambers of which the basement laid.

"**To be continued in chapter three..."**

**An: **I like where this chapter left off but I feel yet again that I have written a chapter that's a little to short. Anyways, if you've read this far, please tell me what you think. I like hearing what others have to say about certain subjects. If anything, it helps to point out the strengths and weaknesses in a subject. In this case it would be a story online. This overall helps the story become that much greater or at least that's what I believe. In other words, feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions. Well, until next time... -Vanpi


	3. Torture

"**Darkness Falls..."**

**By: Vanpi**

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters portrayed in this story that were originally from the manga Demon Dairy do not belong to me. I'm using them for the time being to satisfy my always twisting and turning imagination. However, Yami-Deomin, Nail, Creetion, Crestfallen and Zack all belong to me and I love them dearly, no matter how evil some people can be. So, please do not steal them from me for your own use because they are mine.

**Parings: **There may be some down the road, but you'll have to read the story to find out the details.

**Notes: **The sentences written in Italics are thoughts.

**Warnings:** This story takes place in a time frame that doesn't directly follow the Demon Dairy plotline for the original manga. Also, the characters I choose to use may seem to be out of character to a certain extent. Plus, there is a slight rape scene in the chapters to follow, but nothing too detailed due to my tastes. I think that'll be actually quite mild compared to some fics I've read, but I thought that I should give you guys a little warning before you got attached to this story and all to only find out later on that you don't like where it's headed. But, if you think you can handle it, then be my guest and read on.

"**Darkness Falls..."**

Chapter 3

Torture

Raindrops slowly drizzled down the window of which lay to the right behind where the Demon Lord Reanef's servant sat as he continued reading with a book in hand. Pitch black eyes gazed into the crevice of pages unfolded. Then, slowly, after several more minutes passed by, the tall demon known as Eclipse looked up from the hardback of which lay in his hands. He then turned towards the window, a slightly concerned expression emerging on his face. He stood shortly after, gazing out into the threatening night sky as it flashed with lighting and roared with thunder.

"Where are you master Reanef?" Eclipse whispered under his breath. The Demon Lord should have been home long ago with his servant expecting him around sundown. Yet the stormy night had wavered on into the very early hours of the morning without any sign of the young man.

_"It looks as though I'll have to find him yet again."_ Reanef's servant thought to himself as he turned around and headed towards the door. Covering him-self with black robes, a long exhausted sigh escaped the demon's tender lips for he hated having to deal with moments such as this.

"Go!" Eclipse said sternly, allowing the words to ride on the air as he disappeared from the chambers of the castle library, heading on into the unforgiving night.

/&/

Aqua-green eyes slowly opened as the weak teen began to regain consciousness. _"Huh?"_ The boy's mind was riddled with bewilderment, too dazed at the moment in time to really make any since of anything. Aside from this, his body seemed as though it was being suspended in the mid-air.

"_But… how?" _The teen wondered as he tried to look up. His eyes slowly came into focus as he did so and what he saw instantly jogged his memory. With his hands cuffed above him, he was hanging by a chain that had been long ago mounted to a ceiling made of brick, leaving him with only enough slack to place his feet on the ground. He then placed his gazed towards the floor shortly afterwards to only see more brick of which the ceiling had been made of.

"Ah… It looks as though the little one has finally awakened. Time to play..." A silky deep voice filled with frustration broke the silence.

"Huh?" Reanef gasped and frantically tried to look around the cell of which he was held captive, for he knew instantly whose voice that belonged to.

"There's no need to get hasty. You've got plenty of time to enjoy our little game at hand and we haven't even started yet." One of the other three vamps said from the shadows. Just then three dark figures descended from the ceiling to the cold brick floor right in front of the terrified Reanef, taking the vamps' shapes.

"No!" Reanef screamed as he struggled against the chains of which bound him almost in mid-air.

"I think that's more of a yes then a no if I were to say so." Amethyst eyes filled with hunger appeared before the teen, revealing the Vamp leader that now stood within inches of the Young Demon Lord's face. As Reanef tried to back away, Nail's long slinky fingers reach out and grab a hold of his chin.

"I think it's time for our little game to get started, don't you?" He then snickered to the blonde as he propped his head against the frightened prisoner's chest. Listening to the teen's pounding heart as it began to race the man let out a little laugh that seemed evil to the core. This was going to be more fun than he had first anticipated.

"Eh!" Reanef cringed. He could feel his heart beginning to race. _"Oh God, what are they planning this time?"_

"Ah, you'll soon see my little one. You'll soon see." Nail calmly replied back as he looked into the aqua-green eyes of the frightened figure in front of him.

"But for now, I'd go along with it if I were you." The vamp in front of the boy then glanced back at his shirt as a sleek, evil smile played at his lips.

"_What the…?" _The boy then thought to himself. Just then the man raised his hand towards the young Demon Lord's neck as his nails shifted into sharp dagger-like claws.

"Huh!" Reanef grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly.

The next thing the boy noticed was the sound of material being ripped. He opened his eyes to notice one of Nail's claws ripping his silk shirt right down the center of his abdomen. The shirt fell swiftly in two pieces seconds later to the teen's sides, showing the boy's milky-white skin beneath.

"Ah! This shall be fun!" Nail almost yelled as he took a good look at his prize. It was as if he was a little kid opening a Christmas present to only find under the wrapper what he had been yearning for.

"Yes, he shall do nicely…" Creetion said as he took a step forward.

"Don't you agree Crestfallen?" The blonde asked as he glanced over his shoulder, dark-green eyes meeting with violent red.

"…" Crestfallen sighed in return and looked away as he crossed his arms. His partners already knew how he didn't like to torture his prey. If he had it his way he'd have the blood of which he needed to survive served to him on a silver platter. At least that's how his last master had treated him due to his refusing to drink the crimson liquid as he slowly had starved himself. These times where different now as he had a new master of which could care less if he starved. The main thing that mattered to his new master as of now when it came to his servants was if they where useful or not. The motto was "If he was not useful, he was expendable."

"Aw! Come on man. You haven't eaten in how long? Two weeks as of today? I'd be dieing of starvation by now if it where me." Creetion replied after a few more seconds passed while he gazed at his teammate.

"What would you know of that?" Crestfallen calmly asked as he gazed back at the blonde in front of him.

"Ah! I'm sorry dude. I know what you mean. Anyways, come on. I'll make sure Nail doesn't torture the kid too excessively so you can get your fill without too many screams." Creetion said seriously as he leaned forward, gazing toward the ground as he scratched his head. He then raised his head, setting his gaze on Nail and the young Demon Lord.

"Fine…" The brunette then said softly after a few moments of hesitation. "I'll do it this time. I'll give in to my thirst for blood."

"Yah… That's the spirit!' His partner said in return, keeping his intense gaze on that of Nail. The man seemed to be playing mind-games with his prey at the moment in order to keep the teen quiet. The tall man had sometime beforehand positioned his prey in a trance to the point that the kid could hardly respond to any physical stimuli.

"Nail… May I ask what you're doing?" The spiky-haired vamp said in return, giving his leader the most unusual look of confusion. His sempai had never acted as such before.

"What! I decided for the pitiful sake of Crestfallen's situation to keep the damn kid still! If you've got a problem, then fine! I'll do this my way!" The vamp with pitch-black hair growled. He was evidently ready and yearning to lift the trance-like state of which he had left the boy.

"No… It's fine. Much appreciated to be exact…" Creetion said in return as he motioned for his teammate to come closer. To Crestfallen's surprise, their leader took a step back as they stood in front of their prey. As the two younger vamps kneeled before the blonde teen their leader stepped behind him. His teammates watched carefully as he seemed to gently hug the teen, slowly extracting his claws to scratch deep into the delicate skin beneath them.

"Eh!" The teen slowly cried as he winced in pain due to the deep claws beginning to lacerate his flesh. His glazed-over eyes slowly opened as he tried to lean back into the being of which held him there.

"Heh…! Trying that again? With my guidance, hopefully you'll be able to see Azrael as of tonight!" Nail then whispered in the boy's ear as he fell unresponsive again. He then proceeded to slowly make two more gashes across the young teen's delicate chest after a few moments had passed.

"Nail…! Your orders as well as ours are not to kill him! Due to this, I'm afraid that wish shall not be granted as of tonight!" Creetion yelled at his sempai as he promptly stood.

"Questioning my authority? I have the right to kill you!" Nail snapped as he glared at his opponent.

"Negative! We have direct orders from the master himself to watch over you as this task at hand is carried out tonight! Due to this, I suggest you back down before none of us get our fill." Creetion calmly said as he stood beside his comrade.

"Err!" Nail growled as he forced himself to keep his trap shut, silently going back to what he was doing at had. His claws once again sunk into his prey until he was satisfied with the amount of blood of which was beginning to flow down the young Demon Lord's milky-white skin. Crestfallen thought that the kid seemed to resemble a little butterfly caught in a spider's web right before consumption, causing him to feel a little guilty.

"…" The brunette sighed as he relaxed himself, slowly closing his violent-red eyes. _"At least when it involves the master, Nail would rather not test his authority. Thank god."_

"Ah! Here you go! Dinner for two! Now fulfill your hunger and shut the hell up!" Nail growled after a few moments of pure silence as he slowly withdrew his claws out of the poor boy's chest. The teen's torso was covered in what looked like long, deep cat scratches that littered his chest in sides, each of which caused his crimson blood to surface and run down his pale skin. The smell was intoxicating for the young vamps, making it hard for them to hold onto their sanity at this point.

"Yes sir!" Creetion hissed under his breath as his eyes glazed over with excitement. His body trembled due to the adrenaline pulsing through his body. It was as if they where out hunting at the moment and just about ready to go in for the kill, knowing very well that their prey was helpless.

"Thanks for holding him still..." Crestfallen said as he took a step forward along with his blonde teammate, his eyes fixed to the brick floor beneath them.

Nail leaned against the brick wall of which stood behind him and crossed his arms, gazing at his two vamps as they began to dine. Crestfallen slowly cradled the boy as he gently licked at his wounds. The other started off on the same note as well after a few moments of consideration, trying with all his might to be as gentle as his friend. Unfortunately, the temptation proved to be too strong after two minutes or so, causing the spiky-vamp to fall into his main habit. He began to lick at one of the wounds on the kid's side until he bit right into the teen, holding fast to his prey as he indulged himself.

"Hmm…!" Reanef groaned loudly as he slightly arched forward, nearly breaking the trance of which held him captive.

"Heh, Heh, Heh!" Nail quietly chuckled to him-self as he watched this happen. _"That's right! Once the habit's there it never disappears. You're foolish to think that you can holdout on that!"_

After ten minutes or so passed, Crestfallen finally came to his senses. He looked at the teen's chest of where he had placed his lips to find the wounds almost licked clean. He raised his hand, gently pressing it against one of the gashes of which kept bleeding almost generously.

"_This isn't good. He cut this kid a little too deep this time. I guess I'm going to have to request that Zack take care of him later;"_ Thought to him-self as he slowly looked at Creetion who was fully entranced by his lust for blood.

"Creetion… That's enough. Haven't you had your fill yet? Nail still needs to feed." The brunette asked his comrade as he stood, keeping his hand in place.

"Hmm…?" The blonde quickly snapped out of his trance as the older man spoke to him. At that moment he withdrew his fangs from Reanef's side. He then tilted his head towards his friend while bits of bloodstained blonde spikes of hair fell off to his side. The guy looked as though he had just awoken from a long day of incredible rest.

"That's it… It's my turn to dine on that kid now!" Nail growled, breaking the silence. The tall vamp swiftly pushed him-self away from the old-brick wall of which he had rested on and proceeded towards the other two of which had just had their fill. His dark amethyst eyes reflected the hunger of which lay restless within him, summoning their master to taste of the blood of the teen, which lingered in the air.

"Fine by me man…. Just don't allow yourself to loss control because you're not allowed to kill him." Creetion said sarcastically as he backed away slowly.

"I'd shut the hell up if you know what's good for you!" Nail hissed as he possessively positioned himself behind the young Demon Lord, unsympathetically cradling the unresponsive teen in his arms once again. He then gave the brunette a stern look that had been mixed with slight confusion as Crestfallen stood his ground, attempting to keep pressure on the deep gash across Reanef's chest.

"Back off!" He hissed as he noticed the sentimental gesture.

"Yes, master…" Crestfallen slowly withdrew his hand, relieving the pressure that caused the crimson blood to trickle down the teen's chest once again. The brunette then gave a slight bow before slowly backing away.

"Or you shall do what?" The blonde then sarcastically coaxed as a grin played at his bloodstained lips.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" The Vamp Leader yelled, clearly annoyed at his teammates enticement.

"Whatever…" The blonde said casually as he shrugged his arms.

"Get out!" Nail finally shouted as he glared at Creetion. He was clearly ready to snap.

"Fine… Fine…" The blonde said as he proceeded towards the cell's ancient wooden door and pointed at it. "I shall await the both of you out there."

"_Creetion… I'll call on you if I need you."_ Crestfallen relayed telepathically to his teammate as the man walked out to wait in the hall.

"_That's fine Crestfallen."_ The spiky blonde relayed back. _"Just make sure he doesn't get too carried away."_

"_Affirmative…"_ The brunette then cut the telepathic link and slowly closed his eyes as he leaned against the cold brick wall. After a few moments passed he tilted his head up to steal a gaze at his Leader. It seemed to him that his Black Widow of a master was ready for his dinner.

Nail slowly sunk his fangs into Reanef's delicate neck for the third time in one night. He then began to slowly suck the entrancing warm fluid of blood from his victim as his eyes glazed over. He was finally falling into his very own rush of blood lust of which he had been longing for throughout the night. No one but himself was going to stop him-self this time and he was going to make sure of it. At least that's what he solemnly wished at the moment.

"Eh! …" Reanef groaned loudly after a little more time passed, slightly trying to arch forward. His glazed-over eyes slowly opened as he tried to break his trance. All that he saw was nothing but a blur. The only thing he knew for certain was that his whole chest, sides, and neck burned with pain. After a little more concentration he could feel the warmth emanating from the vamp leader's breath on his neck of which then intermingled with the pain that had slightly awoken him.

"_What's happening…?" _The teen thought to him-self as he attempted to clear the fogginess, which clouded his mind. Clearly Nail had gotten so entranced in his lust for blood that he had allowed his mind-control to weaken.

As soon as Nail heard the teen's thoughts after he had slightly moved he immediately regained control of the situation. He telepathically sent subliminal messages to the young Demon Lord's mind that slowly but effectively sent the blonde back into an unresponsive trance once again. Reanef's body then fell totally limp yet again as the kid was forced back into the cages of his mind.

The tall vamp held on for two to three more minutes after this before finally releasing his prey. As the guy slowly withdrew his fangs from the blonde's neck he dragged them at an angel to make sure that they would slightly rip. Nail had purposely done so; hence that they would leave scares as well, leaving the teen in more pain than usual as they healed. The vamp then tilted his head upwards to allow the access blood to drizzle down his fangs before licking his lips as he savored the taste. Apparently he was now fulfilled.

"Ah!" Nail exhaled in relief as he slowly released his prey from his arms. "I'll never forget this foreign taste of rare blood!"

"I take it that you're finished then?" Crestfallen finally said after noticing Nail fall to his knees due to his body taking in the rapture he felt at the moment. The Black Widow's mind and body felt at ease due to the rare blood that now surged through his veins. It had been well over fifty years since the last time he had tasted a pure demon's blood such as this.

"Hmm…" The brunette sighed and crossed his arms as he walked over to the limp body of Reanef the fifth, which was almost suspended motionlessly in mid-air. He then slightly raised his right hand towards the chains of which bond him there and swiftly waved it to the right.

"Away!" crestfallen commanded. The chains then instantly snapped in two, causing the teen's limp body to fall to the floor.

"I'm leaving." The tall vamp said a few moments later after the leader regained control of his body. He stood as the brunette walked over and leaned beside the unconscious Reanef.

As Crestfallen glanced at the teen a pale body was reflected back. With the trance broken, the kid lay unconscious on the cold brick floor. He was too weak to respond at the moment to anything done to him even if he tried. He definitely wasn't going to be in any shape any time soon to be played with. The brunette knew that would be unfortunate for Nail, who loved to play with his prey until it died.

"_Master Deomin? I have a request. It's Crestfallen…"_ The brunette said telepathically as he used his hand once again to gently apply pressure on one of Reanef's wounds of which still insisted on bleeding.

"_What is it Crestfallen?"_ His master replied back a few moments later, seeming a bit annoyed.

"_I would like to request that Zack be assigned to help clean up after Nail."_

"_What did he do this time? He better not have killed the kid…" _

"_Negative… The boy only has a few gashes of which need tending to. Nothing more…"_

"_I see… Confirmed… I'll send him down as soon as possible."_

"_Thanks… Master." _The Demon Lord's servant replied as he prepared to cut his link.

"_Crestfallen…"_

"_Yes, master"_ The brunette asked as he fully opened the telepathic link once again that he almost severed.

"_Watch over the kid until my servant gets there…"_

"_Understood…" _

"_You're dismissed..."_ Yami-Deomin severed the link shortly afterwards.

After Crestfallen's master disengaged the link the brunette glanced back at the teen lying next to him. The boy's body temperature had unfortunately slightly dropped due to the blood loss. The vamp then unveiled his cloak from his back with his free hand and covered the poor teen with it. _"That'll have to do until Zack gets here."_

"…" The young Demon Lord winced in pain as he thrashed his head unexpectedly to the side before falling completely quite and motionless once again.

"Hold on Reanef. You'll make it." Crest fallen whispered into the teen's ear as he watched the boy fall silent again.

"I'm sorry…" This was the last thing Reanef could make out by some figure sitting next to him of which was also urging him to hold on. A few more moments later his body and mind finally gave in, causing him to finally fall into the darkness of his unconscious mind once again.

"**To be continued in chapter four..."**

**An:** Hello again… First of all I'd like to say that I'm very sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. My muse has been very crazy lately. It's been, what would I say, ADD lately? I don't know… It was weird writing this chapter because at times my muse would be fine. Due to this it would start to come along nicely until my muse decided that it wanted to flat out go to sleep on me. It's annoying, I swear. Well, the main thing is at least I was able to get this chapter finally done. Hurray! Oh… Also, for those of you who have may not noticed, I decided to put a list of Translation Notes below. I hope it helps you to understand a little bit more about a few of the words, names, or even characters I've used in this story so far. See you in the next chapter….

**Translation Notes:**

**Sempai:** The Japanese word for "senior." The direct translation is "you who came first." Crestfallen and Creetion consider Nail their sempai because he is older than them.

**Azrael:** The Angel of Death. It has been said that for every time he blinks, a person dies.

**Yami-Deomin: **Yami is the Japanese word for "darkness or black." Deomin is actually a mix of two words I put together; "Demon and Omen." (De- for Demon and Omen added afterwards.) Due to this, if you wanted to say his name in English it would be Darkness Demon Omen. This is because whatever this character is up to, you can always tell that there's always some evil plan brewing in his head, causing nothing but negative events to follow.

**Nail: **An Englishword meaning "the protective plate at the end of a finger or toe, as fingernail, toenail; the claw of a bird or other animal." I chose this name for this character of mine because his mentality is much like a nail himself. This vamp's mentality is to always drive him-self or his point of view right through someone to make sure they understand him or to get what he wants.

**Crestfallen:** An English word meaning "dejected or dispirited." I thought this name was best suited for this character of mine because he does seem to see himself as a little rejected, causing his spirit to be downhearted at times.

**Creetion: **A loyal but weird vampire, which loves to annoy his leader with his smart-ass antics. Unfortunately Nail has to put up with his crap because of not having any high-quality reasons to kill him off. He might not say it, but Nail takes a lot of effort in trying to ignore him due to him being like a little brother. If not for this, I know Nail would have killed him off already no matter what.

**Zack: **A character of mine, which originated in another story of mine of which is titled "Inherited Wings." More information is to come in the future in the chapters to follow on this character.


End file.
